Winter Token Game
The Winter Token Game is a gacha game that spans from December to February, during the winter season. One can get many seasonal items from this game in exchange for a Goat Token. The winter season is managed by the Wishing Well Fairy's younger sister. 2014 HA Buddy Ice Antlers.gif|Ice Antlers Blizzard BG.gif|Blizzard BG Blue Earmuffs.gif|Blue Earmuffs Red Earmuffs.gif|Red Earmuffs Fringe 1.gif|Fringe 1 Fringe 2.gif|Fringe 2 Fringe 3.gif|Fringe 3 Fringe 4.gif|Fringe 4 Fringe 5.gif|Fringe 5 Fringe Buns 1.gif|Fringe Buns 1 Fringe Buns 2.gif|Fringe Buns 2 Fringe Buns 3.gif|Fringe Buns 3 Fringe Buns 4.gif|Fringe Buns 4 Fringe Buns 5.gif|Fringe Buns 5 Ice Wings 1.gif|Ice Wings 1 Ice Wings 2.gif|Ice Wings 2 Ice Wings 3.gif|Ice Wings 3 Ice Shrug.gif|Ice Shrug Warm Shrug.gif|Warm Shrug Rose Veil 1.gif|Rose Veil 1 Rose Veil 2.gif|Rose Veil 2 Rose Veil 3.gif|Rose Veil 3 Striped Scarf 1.gif|Striped Scarf 1 Striped Scarf 2.gif|Striped Scarf 2 Windswept 1.gif|Windswept 1 Windswept 2.gif|Windswept 2 Windswept 3.gif|Windswept 3 Windswept 4.gif|Windswept 4 Windswept 5.gif|Windswept 5 Present Bow 1.gif|Present Bow 1 Present Bow 2.gif|Present Bow 2 Present Bow 3.gif|Present Bow 3 Present Bow 4.gif|Present Bow 4 Present Bow 5.gif|Present Bow 5 Sparkling Hair 1.gif|Sparkling Hair 1 Sparkling Hair 2.gif|Sparkling Hair 2 Ice Blush.gif|Ice Blush Warm Blush.gif|Warm Blush Cheerful Face.gif|Cheerful Face Scowl Face.gif}Scowl Face Frostbitten Base.gif|Frostbitten Bace Faux Fur Scarf 1.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 1 Faux Fur Scarf 2.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 2 Faux Fur Scarf 3.gif|Faux Fur Scarf 3 Goat Scarf 1.gif|Goat Scarf 1 Goat Scarf 2.gif|Goat Scarf 2 Goat Scarf 3.gif|Goat Scarf 3 Icicle Veil.gif|Icicle Veil Red Nose.gif|Red Nose Snow Veil.gif|Snow Veil Twinkling Lights.gif|Twinkling Lights DN Icons Candle Icon.gif|Candle Icon Candy Cane Sword Icon.gif|Candy Cane Sword Icon Present Icon.gif|Present Icon Battle Items Frozen Sword.gif Peppermint Bomb.gif|Peppermint Bomb Books, Food and Toys Acorn Bowl.gif|Acorn Bowl Chocolate Coins.gif|Chocolate Coins Caramel Smooch.gif|Caramel Smooch Milk Choco Smooch.gif|Milk Choco Smooch Peppermint Smooch.gif|Peppermint Smooch White Choco Smooch.gif|White Choco Smooch Peppermint Bomb.gif|Peppermint Bomb Goat Gnome.gif|Goat Gnome Spinning Top.gif|Spinning Top ADs IceQueenAD.gif|Ice Queen AD SnowlingAD.gif|Snowling AD Collectibles Ice Heart.gif|Ice Heart Melting Tear.gif|Melting Tear 2015 HA Buddy Yeti Face.gif|Yeti Face Yeti Base.gif|Yeti Base Knitted Sweater.gif|Knitted Sweater Warm Mittens.gif|Warm Mittens Snowflake Scarf.gif|Snowflake Scarf Snowflake Hair.gif|Snowflake Hair Snowflake Face.gif|Snowflake Face DN Icons Snowglobe Icon.gif|Snowglobe Icon Ice Queen Icon.gif|Ice Queen Icon Books, Food and Toys Goatling Snowglobe.gif|Goatling Snowglobe Snow Book.gif|Snow Book Song Book.gif|Books of Songs 2016 HA Buddy Winter Sunrise BG.gif|Winter Sunrise BG Winter Crown.gif|Winter Crown Peppermint Hair.gif|Peppermint Hair Peppermint Freckles.gif|Peppermint Freckles Mistletoe.gif|Mistletoe Ice Tiara.gif|Ice Tiara Brown Cozy Blanket.gif|Brown Cozy Blanket Green Cozy Blanket.gif|Green Cozy Blanket Blue Cozy Blanket.gif|Blue Cozy Blanket Brown Fluffy Parka.gif|Brown Fluffy Parka Blue Fluffy Parka.gif|Blue Fluffy Parka StarlingCrown.gif|Starling Crown DN Icons Rainbow Lights Icon.gif Hot Cocoa Icon.gif Cardinal Icon.gif Books, Food and Toys Peppermint Tea.gif|Peppermint Tea Cinnamon Sticks.gif|Cinnamon Sticks Acorn Kettle.gif|Acorn Kettle ADs Bundling AD.gif|Bundling AD Winter Wonderland AD.gif|Winter Wonderland AD Winter Starling AD.gif|Winter Starling AD Collectibles Winter Badge.gif|Winter Badge 2017 HA Buddy ChillyFace.gif|Chilly Face ReallyChillyFace.gif|Really Chilly Face SnowCrocusEars.gif|Snow Crocus Ears WinterEveEars.gif|Winter Eve Ears NutcrackerBlush.gif|Nutcracker Blush NutcrackerHat.gif|Nutcracker Hat NutcrackerTop.gif|Nutcracker Top EvergreenBG.gif|Evergreen BG Battle Items NutcrackerBP.gif|Nutcracker BP IceUnicornBP.gif|Ice Unicorn BP SnowGoatBP.gif|Snow Goat BP SnugglySilkieBP.gif|Snuggly Silkie BP TeddyGuardianBP.gif|Teddy Guardian BP PenguinPalBP.gif|Penguin Pal BP Books, Food and Toys HolidayCookies.gif|Holiday Cookies YuleLog.gif|Yule Log ADs SnowCrocusAD.gif|Snow Crocus AD PenguinPalAD.gif|Penguin Pal AD WinterEveAD.gif|Winter Eve AD Collectibles HolidayCard.gif|Holiday Card 2018 HA Buddy BellEarrings.gif|Bell Earrings BowEarrings.gif|Bow Earrings SilverBellEarrings.gif|Silver Bell Earrings SilverBellsHair.gif|Silver Bells Hair BlueSilverBellsHair.gif|Blue Silver Bells Hair BrownSilverBellsHair.gif|Brown Silver Bells Hair SilverBellsEyes.gif|Silver Bells Eyes SilverBellsCollar.gif|Silver Bells Collar SilverBellsWings.gif|Silver Bells Wings CuteJacket.gif|Cute Jacket CoolJacket.gif|Cool Jacket FluffyJacket.gif|Fluffy Jacket FluffyEarmuffs.gif|Fluffy Earmuffs FestiveRoomBG.gif|Festive Room BG CookieTray.gif|Cookie Tray HeldCandyCane.gif|Held Candy Cane Battle Items FrostPotion.gif|Frost Potion AcornSquirrelBP.gif|Acorn Squirrel BP WreathSquirrelBP.gif|Wreath Squirrel BP SnowdropFairyBP.gif|Snowdrop Fairy Books, Food and Toys Eggnog.gif|Eggnog SnowmanMilkBottle.gif|Snowman Milk Bottle SnowmanCookie.gif|Snowman Cookie SnowmanCupcake.gif|Snowman Cupcake Gumdrops.gif|Gumdrops NutcrackerDoll.gif|Nutcracker Doll ADs MountainMinerAD.gif|Mountain Miner AD SilverBellsAD (1).gif|Silver Bells AD WreathAD.gif|Wreath AD QueensRabbitAD.gif|Queens Rabbit AD SeasonsChangeAD.gif|Seasons Change AD Collectibles SilverBells.gif|Silver Bells 2019 HA Buddy HomebodyHeadphones.gif|Homebody Headphones HomebodyMug.gif|Homebody Mug IcebergBG.gif|Iceberg BG IcePomHat.gif|Ice Pom Hat IcePomRibbon.gif|Ice Pom Ribbon IcePomTop.gif|Ice Pom Top IcePomEarrings.gif|Ice Pom Earrings IcePomFace.gif|Ice Pom Face LongCelestialHair.gif|Long Celestial Hair LongFirGreenHair.gif|Long Fir Green Hair LongGoldHair.gif|Long Gold Hair ShortCelestialHair.gif|Short Celestial Hair ShortFirGreenHair.gif|Short Fir Green Hair ShortGoldHair.gif|Short Gold Hair FloppySweater.gif|Floppy Sweater PlushCatHat.gif|Plush Cat Hat PlushBunHat.gif|Plush Bun Hat SleekScarf.gif|Sleek Scarf RedBeret.gif|Red Beret WroughtIronFence.gif|Wrought Iron Fence FlushedFace.gif|Flushed Face Kadomatsu.gif|Kadomatsu DN Icons HotChocolateIcon.gif|Hot Chocolate Icon PtarmiganIcon.gif|Ptarmigan Icon SnowyBranchIcon.gif|Snowy Branch Icon ChickadeeIcon.gif|Chickadee Icon Battle Items HomebodyCatBP.gif|Homebody Cat Bp FrostFawnBP.gif|Frost Fawn BP WinterWonderlandBP.gif|Winter Wonderland BP Books, Food and Toys HomebodyLaptop.gif|Homebody Laptop IceMagic.gif|Ice Magic CookieJar.gif|Cookie Jar Wassail.gif|Wassail ADs HomebodyAD.gif|Homebody AD ChocolatePirouetteAD.gif|Chocolate Pirouette AD WinterWarmthAD.gif|Winter Warmth AD HoarfrostAD.gif|Hoarfrost AD Collectibles StarLantern.gif|Star Lantern Category:Token Game Category:Winter Category:Goat Token Category:Arcade